MS16
''Far Cry 3 The '''MS16' is a semi-automatic rifle present in Far Cry 3. This weapon will become free after deactivating 10 Radio Towers. The MS16 is a powerful battle rifle. It is only semi-automatic, and has a 15 or 20 round magazine, depending on upgrades. Once suppressed, the weapon can be used as a powerful long-ranged rifle. Tips * The MS16 is perfect for hit-and-run or counter-sniping tactics as its semi-automatic action can make quick work of enemy personnel. * Adding a suppressor will reduce your range slightly but helps you get more kills without being heard. * Combined with the sound suppressor and an optical sight, the MS16 can work as a precision rifle for silent headshots. Due to its semi-automatic action, zeroing in after a missed shot is a relatively easy affair. * Becuase of the high firecap, players with a good trigger finger can quickly empty magazines, allowing the player to take down even the toughest opponets easily. Gallery FC3 cutout rifle mk16.png|A cutout of the MS16 in Far Cry 3 (FC3) MS16 Icon.png|The weapon icon ms16stats.PNG|The weapon stats FC3 MS16 First-Person VIew.png|First-person view of the MS16. FC3 MS16 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the MS16. ''Far Cry 4 The '''MS16' is also present in Far Cry 4. MS16 = The MS16 appears once again in Far Cry 4, and as in Far Cry 3 is unlocked by liberating 10 Radio Towers. The MS16 is unlocked for purchase after the mission A Cultural Exchange. Because the MS16 can be unlocked relatively early, has excellent accuracy up to the 80m range limit for assault rifles, and can also be fitted with a suppressor, it stays a very potent and useful weapon throughout the game, especially for players preferring stealth. Gallery MS16 Shop.jpg|Shop menu in Far Cry 4 FC4 MS16 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the MS16. FC4 MS16 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the MS16. 04-ms16_opt.png|Full view of MS16 |-| MS16 Trooper = A signature version of the MS16, the Trooper, can be unlocked in Far Cry 4 by collecting or destroying 20 Masks of Yalung. This version comes with a suppressor, an extended magazine, and a Marksman Sight. Possibly due to a bug, it has no stat bonuses of any kind, not even from the Marksman Sight; however, despite the stat chart stating otherwise, the Trooper inflicts more damage at long range than the standard MS16, usually requiring one shot less at the same range. Additionally, The Trooper has lower recoil than the base model. Gallery FC4 Trooper First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Trooper. 04-trooper_opt.png|Full view of The Trooper ''Far Cry 5 The MS16 and the Trooper variant make a return in ''Far Cry 5, with similar performance characteristics to its counterparts in previous titles. The weapon fires rifle rounds from a standard 15-round magazine, and is compatible with a wide variety of attachments, including Reflex, Red Dot, Optical, and Marksman sights, sound suppressors, and an extended magazine which increases the magazine capacity from 15 to 20 rounds. Both the standard MS16, as well as an alternate version, the Trooper are available from stores. The most significant change between the games, apart from the appearance of the rifle, is that it can now mount a slightly more powerful optic than in previous titles, the Enhanced Ranger, making it a viable early to mid-game sniper weapon. Compared to the AR-CL, the MS16 trades select-fire capability for magazine capacity, while being limited to mounting the enhanced ranger optic as it's highest magnification scope. MS16 = The classic model, the MS16 appears in Far Cry 5. It is unlocked in shops after gaining three levels of resistance in any region. It has an extra point in accuracy, while a point less in handling as compared to the Trooper model. It can be customized with several optical sights, suppressors, skins, and an extended magazine. Gallery Fc5 weapon ms16.jpg|The base-model MS16 in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon ms16 scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon ms16 scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon ms16 scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon ms16 scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon ms16 scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon ms16 scopes ranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon ms16 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon ms16 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon ms16 skin green.jpg|"Moss Destruction" Fc5 weapon ms16 skin camosponge.jpg|"Going Grey" Fc5 weapon ms16 skin camobw.jpg|"That's a Wrap" Fc5 weapon ms16 skin pink.jpg|"Console Cotton Candy" Fc5 weapon ms16 skin gold.jpg|"Old Woody" Fc5 weapon ms16 skin silver.jpg|"Quick Silver", the Prestige skin |-| MS16 Trooper = The tactical model, the MS16 Trooper appears in Far Cry 5. It is unlocked in shops after gaining two levels of resistance in any region. It has an extra point in handling, while a point less in accuracy as compared to the standard model. It can be customized with several optical sights, suppressors, skins, and an extended magazine. Gallery Fc5 weapon ms16tr.jpg|The base-model MS16 Trooper in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon ms16tr scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon ms16tr scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon ms16tr scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon ms16tr scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon ms16tr scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon ms16tr scopes ranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon ms16tr suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon ms16tr supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon ms16tr skin green.jpg|"Matte Moss" Fc5 weapon ms16tr skin camosponge.jpg|"Toadskin" Fc5 weapon ms16tr skin camobw.jpg|"Greyscale" Fc5 weapon ms16tr skin pink.jpg|"Pixel Pink" Fc5 weapon ms16tr skin gold.jpg|"Hardwood" Fc5 weapon ms16tr skin winter.jpg|"The Blizzard", the Prestige skin Far Cry New Dawn The MS16 returns in Far Cry New Dawn, as a rank 3 weapon. The Optimized MS16 has a spray paint can attached to the tip of the barrel to serve as an improvised silencer. There is a series of wooden boards and metal fixtures keeping the barrel level, with an elastic band holding the support stable. A scope is also mounted on the gun itself, with the stock being wrapped in duct tape, with electrical tape overlapping it. Trivia *MS16 stands for M1A SOCOM 16, a civilian version of the M14 rifle with a shorter barrel. *The model that appears in-game appears to be a left handed model of the previously mentioned M1A SOCOM 16, as the charging handle is on the left side of the firearm and ejects spent cases from left, as opposed to the typical right side. *The MS16 is technically a battle rifle, not an assault rifle, even though it is classified as such in game. *The vanilla MS16 in Far Cry 5 resembles a standard M14 rifle2018 May 25, [http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Far_Cry_5#M14_Rifle Internet Movie Firearms Database: Far Cry 5 - M14 Rifle]. Retrieved 2018 May 30., while the Trooper variant resembles the Springfield SOCOM 162018 May 25, [http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Far_Cry_5#Springfield_Armory_SOCOM_16 Internet Movie Firearms Database: Far Cry 5 - Springfield Armory SOCOM 16]. Retrieved 2018 May 30., similar to the MS16 in previous titles. *In Far Cry 5 the in-game description makes a joke that references the fact that the M14 was designed to replace the M1 Garand as the U.S standard issue rifle. References de:MS16 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Far Cry 5 Weapons